


Weddingbells Just Make Me Wanna Cry

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Thiam, Turned Real, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is pinning after Theo. Theo is pinning after him. And he has a plan. Not a very good plan, but when did Theo's plans ever work before anyway?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Weddingbells Just Make Me Wanna Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> Prompt by Theo, as usual. I hope you like it, if you ever come across it. 💙
> 
> Title inspired by Kesha's 'Boots'  
> I highly recommend to listen to that song because I love it!

[🎶🎵](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cW_pTjLXy-o)

Liam sighs, the fancy envelope slightly crinkling in his hand as he sinks on his previously occupied seat at the kitchen table.   
“What has you looking so moopy?” Theo asks around his mouth full of pancakes, only that it sounds more like ‘whap ‘s u lookn s moowie?’ through the food, but Liam is fluent in breakfast speech by now, after two years of living with Theo he understands every word and so he answers.

  
“This is the fifth invitation this year.”

  
Theo swallows, “So? I thought you liked seeing the pack at every occasion?”  
It's true, with all the weddings and birthdays in the ever growing pack of Beacon Hills they drive the two hours home almost every month (the only person more thrilled about their visits is Jenna).  
“I am."

  
“Why does that sound so unconvincing?”, Theo reaches over the table to grab more syrup. Liam swears that with all the sweets that guy eats his teeth would be rotting inside his mouth if he wasn't a Chimera. He sighs, grabbing the bottle and giving it to his roommate before he looses balance and destroys the whole breakfast table in his search for sugar, really gotta make use of those countless hours in the gym and the supernatural metabolism. 

  
“I really am. But... I always have to do all the work! Speeches, organizing bachelor parties – even whole ceremonies! - watching dress rehearsals, testing food and cakes..”  
“As if you would mind the last one”, Theo snorts and Liam rolls his eyes, “you know what I mean...”

They fall into silence, Liam reading the gold plated, expensive feeling card again, his scowl deepening at the handwritten note that asked him to _please, please put together a playlist for the party, you are so good at it, thank you Liam!_ and Theo, well if Liam had been a little more observational he probably would have worried at the scheming face the other boy showed right now, but because the beta is so absorbed into his own world, the meal ends quiet and it's only as they stand next to each other, Liam washing dishes, Theo drying them, that the Chimera breaks the silence again.

“So. I think we should get married.”

  
The pan he is currently washing falls out of Liam's hands and lands in the sink with a loud _clonk_ , spraying them both with foam and water but neither of them notices because Liam turns to Theo, expression thunderstruck.   
“Excuse me, we should do what now?”

  
Theo calmly sets down the glass he is drying and swings the towel over his shoulder before he opens his arms, grinning freely, his eyes twinkling with just enough mischief to make it look dangerous, and exclaims: "To fuck with your friends of course!"

Liam’s heart does a painful leap. “Huh...”

  
_What did you expect Dunbar? That he confesses his undying love to you? Not everyone is dumb enough to fall for the most unavailable person in their lives..._

It's true. That is only Liam himself. Ever since he moved in with Theo he could observe the steady stream of one night stands leaving Theo's room, men, women, it didn’t seem to matter. That is, until he stopped dating altogether a few months back with no apparent explanation. Not that Liam is complaining about the Netflix nights and shared meals getting more common...

"Come on! What do you have to lose?"

  
Uhm, let me think about it... A LOT! What if the pack finds out we are faking it? What if they don't?"  
Theo is silent and for a second Liam thinks he convinced him but then the smile is back and the Chimera steps closer, close enough for Liam to smell his aftershave and the sweet syrup from the pancakes, he leans forward unintentionally, just to hear Theo whisper, almost seductively: "But what do you have to gain?"

  
_Aaaand back to reality, please Liam. This is all just a game to him, like always._

Theo takes Liam's stunned not-answer as consent because his smile splits into a full blown grin. "Exactly. It's gonna be so much fun! I am gonna go search for a bakery, the cake is the most important thing after all. Oh, and then we need those super posh invitations. What do you think? Gold paper and black writing or white paper and gold writing?"   
He continues talking while walking out of the kitchen to fetch his laptop.

“Theo! No!”

  
There is no answer, and since there is no way Theo's supernatural hearing failed him in an apartment this small, it could only mean he is ignoring Liam.   
With a groan the beta picks up his pan again. Washing up first, convincing the manic, eager to marry Chimera later.

  
A few weeks later, Theo was still to be convinced that getting married just to fuck with their friends is a bad idea, the latest wedding – this time Liam thankfully only has to attend as a normal guest - takes place in a gigantic ballroom.   
They just got through at least five unoriginal couple traditions and had a three course meal. Liam is so tired.   
“Why the fuck did you take me with you?”

  
A very disgruntled Theo (the promised cake is still not out after all) voices his displeasure for the up tenth time that day and Liam smiles sweetly at him, “Because if I have to suffer, so do you.” _...and because even the most boring wedding is better with you at my side._

  
But instead of adding his true feelings he just massages his tummy and then proceeds to flop his head down onto Theo's lap.

  
“I ate too much", he groans.  
“Aww, does the little wolf need a nap?” Theo teases him but Liam is too sleepy to actually fire back so he just shuffles closer and Theo's hands are in his hair anyway, despite the chuckling and provoking words, softly patting his head and playing with a few strands that have become lose of the style Liam spend half an hour creating earlier today.

“You guys are so cute!”, a young woman in a horribly rose-ruffled dress smiles at them from across the table. “Since when are you together? Is there another wedding on the horizon?”

Theo puts on his most charming smile, no doubt about to tell the girl all about their first, very sweet (and very fake) date and how they plan a destination wedding somewhere on the beach but Liam can't let him do that, not when he wishes so much it could be real, and so he flicks out his claws, slowly piercing through Theo's pants on his inner thigh. That shuts the Chimera up immediately and before the girl can get irritated by the lack of answers, she is called away by a friend, leaving them alone at their table.

“What did you do that for?”, Theo pouts, “I had the perfect story ready!”  
“Oh I believe that...”, Liam mumbles. 

  
They leave soon after that, despite Theo still pouting about getting no cake and several people smirking at them when Liam impatiently pulls at Theo's hand.

“You don't want that cake, believe me. No matter what I did, they choose coffee-strawberry.”  
“Urgh. Fine. But we are getting donuts on the way.”

~♤~

The early spring turns into summer when Liam stomps inside the apartment, banging the door behind him with so much unnecessary force that the painting Jenna had gifted to them for their move-in shakes on the wall.

  
Theo listens to him making his way through the short hallway, discarding shoes and his bag on the ground where they make dull thuds, into the kitchen where he apparently exes a whole water bottle in frustration and finally into the living area, where he awaits the beta on their couch, an open book on his lap but eyes expectantly on his roommate.  
Liam doesn't say anything, simply flops down next to Theo, pulls up his legs and falls sideways.

  
Theo pulls away his book at the last second before Liam's head hits his legs.  
Carefully he puts the book on their side table. “Liam?”  
No answer. 

  
“Li? Little Wolf? _...Baby_?”  
Liam growls. “Don't call me that.”  
“I will stop if you tell me what happened.”

As an answer Liam only buries his face deeper into Theo's hoodie.  
“anoffee invot”, just like Liam is fluent in Theo's breakfast speech, the Chimera now knows how to translate these angrily muffled words.  
“You got another invite? Who is getting married now?”  
That finally gets Liam to turn around, his face unreadable.  
“Hayden.”  
The one that got away. Oh. That definitely explains Liam's bad mood.  
“So...”, Theo carefully starts, “do you need me to go with you again? Play boyfriends? We can lay on extra thick and get a fake-adopted dog this time?”

“No.”  
Liam looks up at him from below, his blue eyes are shining with determination.  
“Go get that tuxedo out. We are getting married, Theo.”

~♤~

Because Hayden has always been extra, her wedding is no different and she chose December to live out her very own snow princess (or rather ice queen, if you ask Liam) dream.  
The early invite is actually good though because as it turns out, if it's your own wedding you are planning, everything is ten times more stressful than when you do it for someone else.

They agreed that simply sending invitations out of nowhere would be too suspicious and that is why they are here, in Beacon Hills Park, surrounded by almost every member of the pack, including Liam's parents.  
And Liam knows what is coming, they played through the whole scene four times, but there are so many people around and that paired with the prospect of actually being engaged ( _married!_ ) to the guy he is in love with - all those factors are still making him nervous.

“Hey", Theo takes a hold of the beta’s twitching fingers, lifting them to his mouth to press a quick kiss onto them, “everything is gonna be alright. It's just me, right?”  
Liam smiles unconvinced, but he nods, no need to worry Theo more. Instead he enjoys the small affections the Chimera is giving him, rubbing his thumb in circles over Liam's hand. He has started being more attentive lately, always touching Liam in some way, cuddling up on the couch, holding his hand when they go grocery shopping – everything in the name of “keeping it real" apparently...  
That last thought has Liam slightly bitter again and so he is ~~almost~~ glad when Theo let’s go of his hand, sends him a last reassuring smile and then gets up to his feet. “It will be fine, trust me.”

“Excuse me! Guys! Could I have your attention please?”  
It takes a few tries to calm the pack down but then everyone is looking up expectantly to Theo who now seems a little jittery too. 

“I have something to say, and I need you to bear with me – everything will make sense, I promise.”  
With that preamble Theo launches into his well memorized speech about his past; good and bad people, fate and second chances.

  
“My personal second chance”, Theo then ends, “is sitting right here today. But he is so much more and that's why I need... Liam? Could you come here for a minute?” and Liam looses himself into this reality, he only sees Theo, smiling at him with that new, bright _truly happy_ smile and with his hand outstretched to help him up – and it's almost too much.   
Then he takes the hand and lets Theo pull him up, close to him.  
“Just look at me, Li, no one else matters”, he whispers almost inaudible before turning back to the completely silent pack.

  
He laughs softly, “you all know Liam. He is always there for his friends and family, helping out and protecting those who are important to him. When he brought me back, over three years ago, I never thought that one day I could be lucky enough to count myself to those people. But Liam is so much more to me", Theo turns back to face Liam, now holding both of his hands, “my best friend and roommate, my gaming partner and -", Liam's breath hitches, this part isn't planned anymore! 

  
It should have been a quick, painless proposal; but of course, Theo has to lay on thick again, “Liam. You saved me. More than once. You fought for me when nobody else would, you gave me that second chance and I don't think I can ever repay you for that but... I can try.” He sinks onto one knee, smiling up at Liam with those incredible eyes, “You are the love of my life and I want to spend every day with you, no matter where we are and so I ask you; will you marry me?”

It feels like the world is standing still, all Liam hears is white noise, all he sees is Theo, on his knee in front of him, holding his hand while presenting a small box to him with his right, a smile so hopeful on his lips that he could almost think it's real.  
Almost.

  
A tear runs down his cheek and he opens his mouth but no words come out. So he does the next best thing. He steps back, ignoring Theo’s panicked eyes, just shaking his head as he turns around and starts running.

~♤~

“Okay, I don’t know what the hell is going on here”, Jenna clears her throat before speaking again, “but this really seems like a situation where you should run after him.”

  
Theo nods, already scrambling to his feet when she calls to him again.  
“Oh, and Theo? If you hurt my baby boy...”, she doesn't need to finish that sentence but she also doesn’t get to because Theo looks right at her and she sees the pure determination in his eyes.  
“I wont.”

  
Then he takes off.

~♤~

Liam doesn't turn around when he hears foot steps on the gravel.  
“I thought it was clear that I don't want to see you.”

Theo sits down on the wall of the abandoned stone well, carefully leaving space between him and Liam.   
They are in a remote area of the park and if he wasn't so tuned into Liam's scent he would have probably taken longer to find the beta.

“Liam, please, I know this was a bad idea. W-we can totally say it was a prank and never speak of it again but please, please don’t make me loose you!”  
He sounds close to tears which has Liam looking up, “you can drop the act now, nobody else is around.”

“No!” Theo almost chokes on his unshed tears, “don't you get it? This is not an act. I would never do something to hurt you-"  
 _“Well, you already did.”_

Liam knows that he is showing too much of the truth now but he doesn't care anymore.  
“This is not a game to me. And really, this is your fault!”, angrily clenching his fists he jumps up, glaring at Theo, “how could you expect me to _not fall for you?_ Being your perfect self? The caring friend, the helpful roommate - hell! Even being your fake boyfriend felt more real than my last relationship! How could I not love you after you saved me and gave up your life in Beacon Hills to follow me to the city just because I needed my anchor? How Theo?”  
Having reached the end of his rant Liam lost his composure, he is crying and barely stopping himself from shifting as he desperately tries to catch his breath. 

Theo's face is serious. He calmly stands up and steps forward. Liam is too tired to avoid the oncoming embrace.  
“Liam", the Chimera whispers into his ear, “Don't you get it, little wolf? What I wanted to say, all this time, is that I love you, dumbass. I wanted this proposal, because _I want to marry you.”_

“...For real?”  
“For real. Idiot.”

  
For that, Liam punches him against the shoulder but judging by Theo's affectionate chuckle it wasn't very successful.   
The world stops a second time as they stand united, until a thought comes to Liam's mind.

“Hey, what about that ring now?”  
Surprised Theo let’s go of him, “you still want to get married?”

“Are you kidding me?”, Liam grins freely, “I get to be with you _and_ steal Hayden's show – this is gonna be the best wedding ever!”


End file.
